Titanium
by Gerthie
Summary: Parte 3 de la saga de "Gorillaz Destino L.A" A pesar de la nueva vida que consiguieron, la familia de 2D y Noodle no es muy feliz. Yuuna y Mika viven rodeados de peleas de sus padres, burlas, etc. ¿Y Murdoc y los demás? Esparcidos por todo el mundo. Los problemas empeoran cuando Noodle es localizada en Londres por culpa de que alguien le dijo al ejército que ella seguía viva.


**Hola :D Aquí Gerthie con el nuevo fic de Gorillaz. Fue larga la espera, pero por fin aquí esta :'D Espero que no se hayan enojado conmigo por ese largo plazo xD pero bueh… aquí ya lo traigo, disfrútenlo :D**

**Titanium**

**Capítulo 1: Mal comienzo**

Obscuro. Todo era obscuro. Absolutamente todo era obscuro. Yuuna Tusspot estaba sola en un cuarto en el que no entraba ni un leve rayo de luz. Ella se veía indiferente, no parecía tener miedo.

Aparte de obscuro, silencioso. El único sonido que se oía era el de su respiración.

Ella parpadeaba y su cara no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Era como si estuviera muerta, como si alguien hubiera arrancado su alma y la hubiera encerrado en una botella de cristal.

De repente, algo que parece una puerta, se abre y hace que entre una luz blanca cegadora, y, como consecuencia de esto, Yuuna hace su primera impresión, la cual es de molestia. Ella dirigió su pálida y delgada mano hacia sus ojos rasgados de color café.

De la "puerta" salió una figura humana que por la cegadora luz Yuuna no podía ver que o quien era.

La cosa habló, su voz era un poco conocida, solo que ella no lograba recordar de quien era.

_"Bienvenida al mundo de Plastic Beach"_

* * *

Y ella despertó. Todo había sido un sueño. Ya iban varias veces que tenía ese mismo extraño sueño, lo más curioso es que siempre despertaba cuando _la cosa _hablaba y de su boca articulaba las mismas palabras.

Yuuna se sentó y se quedó pensando en ese sueño, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué siempre decía lo mismo? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Qué era _Plastic Beach_?

Suspiró y acto seguido se levantó. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo. Sonrió.

-No voy a dejar que un raro sueño me destruya el día-Se dijo a sí misma y salió de la pequeña

Ella cumplía su quinceavo cumpleaños, y sus padres le habían prometido muchas cosas que ella quería, como visitar al abuelo Murdoc, o al tío Russel, o a la tía Danielle. Para ella lo más importante en su vida era su familia. Hacían 8 años que no veía a cada uno de ellos y lo único que quería era abrazarlos y hacer tonterías con ellos.

Yuuna fue hacia la cocina, no había nadie y todo se veía como si todos hubieran aventado todo lo existente ahí. Ella frunció el ceño. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, Mika. Él estaba dormido y roncaba tan fuerte que Yuuna se hartó y decidió no despertarlo.

De repente ella oyó lo que temía, sus papás estaban gritándose otra vez. Yuuna suspiró

-¿Ahora por qué?-Ella se dijo a sí misma.

Se dirigió al muro que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación de 2D y Noodle y se acercó para poder escuchar todo lo que decían.

Al parecer se peleaban por que ninguno se decidía a donde llevar a Yuuna a comer.

2D decía que a un lugar de comida italiana, pero Noodle, por tenerle la contraria, le decía que a un lugar de comida japonesa.

Yuuna estaba harta, ya iban millones de veces que se peleaban por algo tan estúpido, ni en su cumpleaños podían estar bien. Años después de que llegaran a Londres empezaron las peleas, primero fueron por causas económicas, por la salud de los hijos, familia, etc… Y después empezaron a ser hasta porque uno de ellos decía "Hola".

Yuuna al principio estaba asustada, tanto que se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar, pero luego se cansó y en vez de preocuparse más, le parecía lo más normal.

Suspiró y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, es una pelea más, no dejes que esto arruine tu día especial-Se dijo a sí misma.

Ella caminó hacia la cocina y preparó un sándwich de queso, jamón y lechuga. Algo simple, pero que le llenaba el estómago hasta la hora de la comida.

Se sentó a disfrutar su alimento, acompañada de un vaso de leche con chocolate.

No era la primera vez que desayunaba sola, sus padres, la mayoría de las veces, peleaban en la mañana por lo de siempre: cosas tontas.

¿Y Mika? Obviamente dormido. Era raro que despertara temprano.

Mika era el típico hermano menor que su hermana mayor siempre molestaba, aunque era muy callado. Al parecer siempre parecía estar de un humor neutral, ni llegando a lo triste, ni a lo feliz, ni a lo enojado. Nunca se podía determinar de qué humor estaba ese chico.

* * *

La alarma sonó… por décima vez en el día, ahora eran las 12:05 del mediodía. Mika Tusspot apagó el ruidoso aparato. Frunció el ceño y bostezó, se quedó pensando un rato.

-_Otro aburrido día de la aburrida semana del aburrido mes del aburrido año de mi aburrida vida_-Pensó, era normal que tuviera eso en la mente. Se lo decía a sí mismo cada mañana.

Mika fue realmente afectado por las peleas de sus padres, cuando él tenía 7 años todo empezó, el solía ser un niño al que jamás le podían borrar la sonrisa. En el edificio en el que vivían habían muchos niños, Mika siempre jugaba con ellos, cada día se les veía corriendo y riendo por cada pasillo. Incluso su aspecto era diferente, su peinado era como el de 2D cuando era Stuart Tusspot, y sus ojos enormes verdes esmeralda estaban a la vista. Ahora, su peinado llega a ser como el de Noodle en la fase dos, nomás que... Más masculino.

* * *

_-¡Mika, cuidado, te atraparán!-Un chico con lentes y cabello rubio corría y le advertía a Mika._

_El, en vez de alarmarse, solo reía. El niño que lo perseguía lo alcanzó y lo tiró al suelo, pero ambos rieron. Se levantaron y siguieron jugando._

_Pasaron muchas horas y seguían con el mismo juego, era diversión y risas interminables._

_Mika estaba cansado, así que decidió irse al departamento. Se despidió de todos sus amigos, los cuales le rogaron que no se fuera, pero aparte de que era tarde, él ya estaba muy cansado._

_Entró con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¡Ya llegué!-Gritó Mika. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Yuuna sentada en la mesa con una cara de inmensa preocupación. Antes de articular alguna palabra, se oyó como gritaban sus padres._

_Mika estaba confundido, "¿por qué lo hacían?", fue lo primero que se preguntó a sí mismo cuando se percató que pasaba._

_Estaba confundido, sus padres no habían peleado nunca, siempre se la pasaban bien. Es como ver una pantalla llena de colores hermosos, que llamen la atención, que te hagan sentir bien, y que de repente se torne negra sin razón aparente._

* * *

"El día de la perdición". Mika llamó así al día en el que sus padres se pelearon por primera vez. Fue cuando el mundo se fue abajo, al principio estaba tranquilo porque sabía que era solo por un momento, pero las peleas aumentaron y el empezó a caer.

Levantó su delgado cuerpo y se sentó en la cama. Volteó a ver todo a su alrededor, como normalmente hace, miró a su mesa de noche y vio el regalo que le tenía preparado a Yuuna, era una caja hecha a mano con palos de paleta unidos con un listón de bordes dorados que tenía estampado un dibujo de un rosal lineal sin fin. Dentro de ella habían chocolates de cualquier tipo, con menta, suizos, rellenos de avellana, cereza, e incluso de más chocolate, acompañados de una carta de felicitación que contenía una canción alegre de feliz cumpleaños.

Él la tomó y salió del cuarto. Oyó voces y dejó de caminar, tardó un poco para darse cuenta quien o quienes eran. Oyó que eran sus padres, y debajo de su flequillo color morado-azulado sus ojos rodaron. Luego siguió con su camino. Llegó a la cocina y vio a Yuuna comiendo tranquilamente su sándwich.

-Están peleando otra vez, ¿verdad?-Fue lo primero que dijo al llegar a la cocina.

Yuuna suspiró y asintió.

-Sí, otra vez-Dijo ella.

-¿Ahora por qué?

-Por a qué lugar me llevarán a comer

Mika hizo cara de disgusto.

-¿Es enserio? Que idiotez-Él dijo enfadado-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, aquí está tu regalo.

Él le dio la caja de chocolates a Yuuna, ella la tomó. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y agarró la tarjeta. Ésta, al momento de abrirla, sonó la canción.

_"Cumpleaños Feliz_

_Cumpleaños Feliz_

_Sé feliz como una lombriz_

_Cumpleaños Feliz"_

Yuuna rió. Se levantó y abrazó a su hermano.

-Gracias.

Mika esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-De nada.-Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Sonó el teléfono, Yuuna rompió el abrazo que los unía a su hermano y a ella. Caminó hacia el aparato y lo descolgó.

-¿Hola?

Cuando contestó se oían puras voces, parecía una llamada telefónica de broma que hacen en las fiestas de los universitarios.

-¡…YA CÁLLENSE ESTÚPIDOS ROBOTS DE MIERDA!-Una voz conocida para Yuuna sonó a través del auricular. Se escuchó tan fuerte que la chica tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído.-Emm… ¿Hola? ¿Alguien ahí?

Yuuna sonrió, sabía perfectamente quien era, a pesar de todas las voces que sonaban en el fondo logró reconocer que persona estaba hablando en el teléfono. Sonaba como una fiesta estilo _Proyecto X_

-¡Abuelo Murdoc!-Dijo ella feliz.

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN ABUELO?!-Murdoc se quejó.- ¡Yo soy Murdoc! Ni abuelo, ni tío, ni esquinero de 50 centavos, ni verdulero de la central de abastos de México. ¡Soy Murdoc Niccals!

Yuuna rió

-Me acabas de hacer el día abue… ¡Murdoc!

-Así está mejor, ¿cómo están todos por allá?-Murdoc dijo, de repente el alejó el teléfono de su oído y tapó el auricular con una mano para que no se oyera lo que pasaba por ahí-** ¡¿PUEDEN CALLARSE?! ALGUIEN INTENTA HABLAR POR TELÉFONO**-Después de eso, Murdoc devolvió el aparato a su oído.

-Pues muy bien. Igual que yo.- Yuuna dijo riendo- ¿Pues quien está contigo?

-Los estúpidos Cyborgs que construí-Murdoc dijo algo enojado- Más inútiles que los especiales del fin del mundo en National Geographic.

Yuuna volvió a reír

-¿Okay? ¿Y cómo estás tú?

-Bien, estar aquí me ha servido de mucho, es mi merecido descanso.-Murdoc dijo, en el fondo se oían voces robóticas. De repente se oyó que unos gritaban y el piel verde alejó de nuevo el aparato de su oído- **¡YA CÁLLENSE!**

-Eh… Murdoc, ¿puedes aclararme una duda?-Yuuna dijo

Murdoc regresó al teléfono

-Ah, sí, ¿qué duda?

-Pues… ¿Sabes qué es Plastic Beach?

Murdoc se quedó mudo, hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Existe ese lugar? ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo o con la familia?-Yuuna continuó

Nadie quería que Yuuna o Mika supieran que era Plastic Beach, ambos tenían entendido que Murdoc estaba en Dubái.

La razón por la que no querían que supieran es que ellos querrán ir. Era un lugar peligroso, en medio de la nada, expuesto a tsunamis, terremotos, huracanes, etc...

-Emm... No, no sé nada.-Murdoc respondió

Volvió a haber un silencio incómodo

-Bueno, ¿para qué te llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Te llamo para desearte feliz cumpleaños, espero que te la pases genial en tu...- Un estruendoso ruido interrumpió a Murdoc- ¿Pero qué cara…?** ¡LA COMPUTADORA!-**Murdoc volvió a alejar el auricular de su oído.-**¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS LES PASA?! ¡NO LOS PUEDO DEJAR UN MOMENTO PORQUE LUEGO INCENDIAN EL LUGAR ENTERO! ¡¿SABEN QUÉ?! ¡VÁYANSE AL CARAJO! ¡TODOS LÁRGUENSE, NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN TODA MI VIDA, JÓDANSE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES, NO ENTIENDO NI PARA QUE LOS CREÉ, LES VOY A PARTIR SU PU...**

Los gritos de Murdoc fueron interrumpidos gracias a que la llamada fue cortada. Yuuna colgó el teléfono y luego se rió.

-¿Qué pasó?-Mika preguntó-¿Por qué te ríes tanto?

-Murdoc explotó gracias a sus robots-Yuuna dijo sin dejar de reír.

Mika sonrió con ganas de reírse.

-Típico de Murdoc

-Cállate que tu nunca lo conociste.

-Pero tengo unos padres que no dejan de hablar de el.

Yuuna hizo los ojos en blanco declarando que el tenía razón.

-Ok

Los gritos de sus padres ya no se oían, al parecer todo había acabado.

Noodle entró a la cocina con el cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba hasta un cuarto de su espalda, y con una bata color lila puesta.

-Hola, buenos días-Dijo ella al llegar.

-Hola mamá-dijeron los dos niños a coro.

Noodle se acercó a Yuuna y la abrazó

-Feliz cumpleaños, platiqué con tu padre y te llevaremos a comer comida japonesa-La nipona dijo.

Al decir eso, demostraba que ella había ganado.

-_¿Platicaron?_-Yuuna pensó mientras estaba en los brazos de su madre._  
_

2D llegó e hizo lo mismo que Noodle.

-_Abrazos hipócritas_ _jajaja_-Yuuna pensó.

Ella se sentía triste y enojada, ¿por qué hasta en su cumpleaños tenían que pelear? Ya era suficiente. Respiró profundo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra. Tenía miedo de quejarse. Suspiró.

* * *

Yuuna subió a su cuarto después de un largo día, fueron a comer, luego al cine. En todas las actividades 2D y Noodle pelearon, la peliazul quería explotar, pero como se mencionó antes: Tenía miedo.

Mika logró decir algo, pero su voz es inaudible.

Ella estaba ahí, en su cuarto, con lágrimas en los ojos. No aguantaba que sus padres pelearan, ya no sabía que hacer, si cortarse los brazos, si huir, si decirle a Murdoc o a Danielle o a Russel, o decirles algo. Eso último era lo preferente, pero pensaba que ellos empeorarían por su culpa, así que mejor cerró la boca.

Encendió su computadora con el fin de distraerse un rato. Cuando entraba en el mundo del internet se mantenía desconectada del mundo.

Tanto que ella tenía muchos amigos ahí.

Cada día conocía a alguien nuevo, ella era feliz ahí.

_RedCedric657: Hola :D_

Yuuna sonrió, acto seguido le respondió.

_ILikeChocolate: Hola :3_

Fred, conocido por RedCedric657, era el mejor amigo de Yuuna por internet, el siempre hacía a Yuuna reír y le alegraba el día.

_RedCedric657: Feliz cumpleaños n.n_

_ILikeChocolate: Gracias c:_

_RedCedric657: ¿Qué hiciste hoy?_

Y así estuvieron platicando, todas las conversaciones que tenían duraban hasta las 5 de la mañana, esa era la causa de sus ojeras, pero valían la pena.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, perdón por hacerlo tan pobre, pero es que tenía pocas ideas y no sabia que escribir :c**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me vuelvo a disculpar por tardarme tanto en subirlo pero es que ya saben: falta de ideas.**

**Este fanfic va a tener drama, humor, acción, así mas o menos como _Love Me, Hate Me. _  
**

**Si tienen alguna duda pueden consultar los links que están en mi perfil, escoge alguno de ellos para contactarme c:**

**Los amo, espero que les haya gustado y perdón si los decepcioné con este capítulo.**

**Bueno, bye c:**


End file.
